


AO3 Ship Stats 2017

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Ship Stats [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fandom Statistics, Femslash Fandom, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Racism in fandom, Research, Sexism in Fandom, Slash Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Year Five of the AO3 Ship Stats project. This project aims to track and analyse the most popular pairings posted on AO3 over time.





	1. Overall Top 100

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3rd August 2017.

  
  
  


Now presenting the fifth annual [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645) Top 100!

This list shows the 100 pairing tags with the most fanfics posted on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) as of August 3 2017. There are 68 M/M pairings, 20 F/M, 4 F/F, 5 Gen and 3 Other. (Please note that on AO3, ‘Name & Name’ indicates platonic relationships (Gen), while ‘Name/Name’ is used for romantic pairings.)

Of the 200 names on the list, 28 belong to women and 3 to characters of indeterminate gender, down from 34 and 5 respectively in the [2016 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39874710). There are 41 POC and 10 racially ambiguous characters, compared with 27 and 15 last year.

For more information on this project, please see the [FAQ post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901137). You might also want to check out the [Top 100 pairings of This Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900936) or the [Top 100 Femslash Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900936).

A text-only version of the list is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom Works Type Race  
1 0 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 66148 M/M White  
2 0 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 52232 M/M White  
3 0 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 47528 M/M White  
4 0 Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson One Direction (Band) 29338 M/M White  
5 0 James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 27854 M/M White  
6 0 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 22797 M/M White  
7 2 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 22402 M/M White  
8 -1 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 19859 M/M White  
9 -1 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Merlin (TV) 17565 M/M White  
10 1 Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Sherlock (TV) 14453 Gen White  
11 -1 Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Glee 14059 M/M Whi/POC  
12 N Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 13902 M/M Whi/POC  
13 0 Levi/Eren Yeager Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 11702 M/M White  
14 -2 Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies) 11683 M/M White  
15 4 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 11262 M/M White  
16 -1 Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki Supernatural RPF 11242 M/M White  
17 N Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 10614 M/M Amb/POC  
18 -4 Rodney McKay/John Sheppard Stargate Atlantis 10445 M/M White  
19 2 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 10137 M/M White  
20 -2 Gabriel/Sam Winchester Supernatural 10060 M/M White  
21 15 Dan Howell/Phil Lester Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF) 9938 M/M White  
22 32 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 9734 M/M Whi/POC  
23 -7 Clint Barton/Phil Coulson The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 9606 M/M White  
24 -7 Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 9421 F/M White  
25 -1 Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Arrow (TV 2012) 9258 F/M White  
26 -1 James T. Kirk/Spock Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 9127 M/M White  
27 0 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 9071 F/F Whi/POC  
28 3 Harry Potter/Severus Snape Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 8818 M/M White  
29 -1 Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Shameless (US) 8707 M/M White  
30 -8 Enjolras/Grantaire Les Misérables - All Media Types 8701 M/M White  
31 -5 Steve McGarrett/Danny “Danno” Williams Hawaii Five-0 (2010) 8657 M/M White  
32 7 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 8535 F/F White  
33 -3 Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin The 100 (TV) 8506 F/M Whi/POC  
34 -14 Zayn Malik/Liam Payne One Direction (Band) 8481 M/M Whi/POC  
35 -12 Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield The Hobbit - All Media Types 8305 M/M White  
36 1 Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 8061 F/M White  
37 20 Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 8022 M/M White  
38 -6 Frank Iero/Gerard Way My Chemical Romance 7823 M/M White  
39 -10 Pepper Potts/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 7709 F/M White  
40 -7 Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones Torchwood 7475 M/M White  
41 49 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 7150 M/M POC  
42 -2 Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade Sherlock (TV) 7125 M/M White  
43 0 Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Once Upon a Time (TV) 6985 F/M White  
44 11 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu!! 6964 M/M POC  
45 -10 Allison Argent/Scott McCall Teen Wolf (TV) 6937 F/M Whi/POC  
46 N Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Bangtan Boys | BTS 6832 M/M POC  
47 -13 Loki/Thor Thor (Movies) 6740 M/M White  
48 -7 James T. Kirk/Leonard McCoy Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 6598 M/M White  
49 -1 Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Sherlock (TV) 6506 F/M White  
50 0 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 6490 F/M Whi/Amb  
51 -13 Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg The Sentinel 6446 M/M White  
52 -3 Castiel & Dean Winchester Supernatural 6444 Gen White  
53 -7 Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford Dragon Age: Inquisition 6405 Other Whi/Amb  
54 -3 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Haikyuu!! 6391 M/M POC  
55 14 Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Miraculous Ladybug 6307 F/M Whi/POC  
56 -11 Arthur/Eames (Inception) Inception (2010) 6096 M/M White  
57 -15 Loki/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 6091 M/M White  
58 30 Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Twenty One Pilots 5886 M/M Whi/POC  
59 -12 Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 5746 M/M White  
60 -16 Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Smallville 5630 M/M White  
61 -9 Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Doctor Who (2005) 5583 F/M White  
62 -9 James Bond/Q James Bond (Craig movies) 5267 M/M White  
63 -4 Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Supernatural 5249 Gen White  
64 N Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin Bangtan Boys | BTS 5152 M/M POC  
65 N Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 5077 M/M POC  
66 -1 James “Bucky” Barnes & Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 5021 Gen White  
67 1 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4971 F/M White  
68 -12 Mary Morstan/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 4900 F/M White  
69 4 Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV) 4863 F/M White  
70 7 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4842 F/M White  
71 -11 Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Carmilla (Web Series) 4729 F/F White  
72 -8 Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz Fall Out Boy 4700 M/M Whi/POC  
73 7 Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4661 F/M Whi/Amb  
74 -9 Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester Supernatural 4491 F/M White  
75 9 Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski due South 4481 M/M White  
76 -18 John Egbert/Dave Strider Homestuck 4463 M/M Ambig  
77 -5 Inquisitor/Solas Dragon Age: Inquisition 4436 Other Whi/Amb  
78 N Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Hamilton – Miranda 4409 M/M POC  
79 -17 Jane Foster/Thor The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 4350 F/M White  
80 -17 Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins 4326 F/M Whi/Amb  
81 -10 Levi/Erwin Smith Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 4289 M/M White  
82 -21 Niall Horan/Harry Styles One Direction (Band) 4218 M/M White  
83 N Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Haikyuu!! 4164 M/M POC  
84 -2 Harry Hart/Gary “Eggsy” Unwin Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) 4121 M/M White  
85 12 Fox Mulder/Dana Scully The X-Files 4097 F/M White  
86 -19 Carlos/Cecil Palmer Welcome to Night Vale 4053 M/M Amb/POC  
87 -9 America (Hetalia)/England (Hetalia) Hetalia: Axis Powers 4030 M/M White  
88 N Dean Winchester/You Supernatural 4027 Other Whi/Amb  
89 -13 Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto Free! 3964 M/M POC  
90 5 Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto Naruto 3942 M/M POC  
91 -17 Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty Sherlock (TV) 3926 M/M White  
92 -7 Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 3900 M/M White  
93= N Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Haikyuu!! 3888 M/M POC  
93= 1 Poe Dameron/Finn Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 3888 M/M POC  
95 N Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 3887 M/M POC  
96 N Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 3852 M/M Whi/POC  
97 -27 Niall Horan/Zayn Malik One Direction (Band) 3795 M/M Whi/POC  
98 N Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 3793 F/F White  
99 N Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 3782 Gen Whi/POC  
100 N Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Spider-Man - All Media Types 3770 M/M White


	2. This Year's Top 100

  
  
  


As part of the [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645) project, this list shows the 100 most-posted pairing tags on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) in the period August 2016 - August 2017.

This list was created by comparison of current number of fics with data gathered for the [2016 AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39874710).

There are 64 M/M pairings on the list, 18 F/M, 8 F/F, 6 Gen and 4 Other. (Please note that on AO3, ‘Name & Name’ indicates platonic relationships (Gen), while ‘Name/Name’ is used for romantic pairings.)

Of the 200 names on the list, 34 are women and 4 are characters of ambiguous gender, down from 34 and 7 in the [2016 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39874710). 62 are POC, and 11 are racially ambiguous, compared with 49 and 15 last year.

For more information about the AO3 Ship Stats project, please check out the [accompanying FAQs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901137). You might also be interested in the [All-Time Top 100 Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885) and the [Femslash Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901077).

A text-only version of this data is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom New Works Total Type Race  
1 N Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 13902 13902 M/M Whi/POC  
2 -1 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 9785 66148 M/M White  
3 N Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 9646 10613 M/M Amb/POC  
4 9 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 7226 22402 M/M White  
5 -3 James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 6227 27853 M/M White  
6 -2 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 6202 52232 M/M White  
7 7 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 5392 9734 M/M Whi/POC  
8 -5 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 4997 47528 M/M White  
9 20 Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 4356 6832 M/M POC  
10 11 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 4070 7150 M/M POC  
11 N Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 3852 3852 M/M Whi/POC  
12 -3 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 3825 22797 M/M White  
13 N Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 3793 3793 F/F White  
14 N Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 3782 3782 Gen Whi/POC  
15 -5 Dan Howell/Phil Lester Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF) 3520 9938 M/M White  
16 40 Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 3490 5152 M/M POC  
17 -9 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 3452 19859 M/M White  
18 -11 Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 3421 8022 M/M White  
19 30 Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 3193 5077 M/M POC  
20 N Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Supergirl (TV 2015) 3018 3018 F/F Whi/POC  
21 -10 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 2776 11262 M/M White  
22 75 Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 2740 3887 M/M POC  
23 N Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2722 3018 M/M Amb/POC  
24 3 Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Twenty One Pilots 2716 5886 M/M Whi/POC  
25 N Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada Overwatch (Video Game) 2692 3161 M/M Whi/POC  
26 -11 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu!! 2686 6964 M/M POC  
27= -15 Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Miraculous Ladybug 2602 6307 F/M Whi/POC  
27= 15 Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Hamilton – Miranda 2602 4409 M/M POC  
29 -23 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 2490 8535 F/F White  
30 N Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison Overwatch (Video Game) 2300 2694 M/M Whi/POC  
31 N Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen SKAM (TV) 2236 2236 M/M White  
32 N Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) 2138 2138 F/M Whi/POC  
33 -9 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2132 10137 M/M White  
34 N Harry Potter/Severus Snape Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2070 8818 M/M White  
35 N Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler Hamilton – Miranda 2010 2010 F/M POC  
36 N Allura/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2009 2133 F/M POC  
37 -2 Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Sherlock (TV) 1969 14453 Gen White  
38 -33 Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson One Direction (Band) 1963 29338 M/M White  
39 29 Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden Emmerdale 1905 3607 M/M White  
40 N Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 1896 2926 M/M POC  
41 -18 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 1833 9071 F/F Whi/POC  
42 -16 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) Merlin (TV) 1825 11942 M/M White  
43 57 Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Shameless (US) 1823 8707 M/M White  
44 -28 Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin The 100 (TV) 1754 8506 F/M Whi/POC  
45 12 Dean Winchester/You Supernatural 1703 4027 Other Whi/Amb  
46 29 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1700 6489 F/M Whi/Amb  
47 -27 Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 1659 8061 F/M White  
48 -26 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Haikyuu!! 1657 6391 M/M POC  
49 N Sam Winchester/You Supernatural 1648 2286 Other Whi/Amb  
50 N Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 1639 2428 M/M POC  
51 22 James T. Kirk/Spock Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 1627 9126 M/M White  
52 -13 Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki Supernatural RPF 1607 11241 M/M White  
53 -34 Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Arrow (TV 2012) 1597 9258 F/M White  
54 -36 Levi/Eren Yeager Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 1592 11702 M/M White  
55 -27 Gabriel/Sam Winchester Supernatural 1549 10060 M/M White  
56 N Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs 1532 1776 M/M POC  
57 -11 Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin Video Blogging RPF 1530 3286 M/M Whi/POC  
58 -22 Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Haikyuu!! 1505 3888 M/M POC  
59 -12 Castiel & Dean Winchester Supernatural 1503 6444 Gen White  
60 -12 Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Once Upon a Time (TV) 1451 6985 F/M White  
61 17 Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann Check Please! (Webcomic) 1428 2874 M/M White  
62 -22 Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi Haikyuu!! 1402 4164 M/M POC  
63 2 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1401 4842 F/M White  
64 N Jon Snow/Sansa Stark Game of Thrones (TV) 1396 2572 F/M White  
65 N Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1359 4661 F/M Whi/Amb  
66 N Nagachika Hideyoshi/Sasaki Haise Tokyo Ghoul 1344 1500 M/M POC  
67 -12 Dan Howell & Phil Lester Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF) 1342 3490 Gen White  
68 -4 Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Sherlock (TV) 1335 6506 F/M White  
69 -28 Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies) 1321 11683 M/M White  
70 N Lance/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 1263 1314 M/M POC  
71 22 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1257 4971 F/M White  
72 -28 Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV) 1253 4863 F/M White  
73 N Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) 1250 1250 M/M White  
74 N James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 1236 2475 Other Whi/Amb  
75 N Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum Final Fantasy XV 1222 1289 M/M Whi/POC  
76 -22 Fox Mulder/Dana Scully The X-Files 1217 4097 F/M White  
77 N Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski due South 1213 4481 M/M White  
78 N Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga 방Bangtan Boys | BTS 1209 1810 M/M POC  
79 N Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Hamilton – Miranda 1192 1485 M/M POC  
80 N Steve McGarrett/Danny “Danno” Williams Hawaii Five-0 (2010) 1174 8657 M/M White  
81 -36 Frank Iero/Gerard Way My Chemical Romance 1157 7823 M/M White  
82 N Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Riverdale (TV 2017) 1155 1155 F/M White  
83 N Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol EXO (Band) 1148 2103 M/M POC  
84 N Fareeha “Pharah” Amari/Angela “Mercy” Ziegler Overwatch (Video Game) 1136 1387 F/F Whi/POC  
85 -48 James “Bucky” Barnes & Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 1130 5020 Gen White  
86 -53 Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Glee 1125 14059 M/M Whi/POC  
87 N Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio due South 1110 1520 M/M White  
88 N James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 1109 2510 M/M White  
89 -6 Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan 1104 3372 M/M White  
90 4 Kara Danvers/Cat Grant Supergirl (TV 2015) 1103 2106 F/F White  
91 N Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) 1101 1101 M/M POC  
92 N Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell Be More Chill – Iconis/Tracz 1100 1100 M/M Whi/POC  
93 -62 Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 1099 3181 F/M White  
94 -2 Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade Sherlock (TV) 1098 7125 M/M White  
95 N Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe Holby City 1091 1091 F/F White  
96 -23 Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Supernatural 1090 5249 Gen White  
97 N Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma Gotham (TV) 1081 1262 M/M White  
98 -31 Barry Allen/Leonard Snart The Flash (TV 2014) 1077 2538 M/M Whi/POC  
99 -48 Sans (Undertale)/You Undertale (Video Game) 1060 2701 Other Ambig  
100 -41 Alphys/Undyne (Undertale) Undertale (Video Game) 1041 2473 F/F Ambig


	3. Femslash Top 100

  
  
  


As part of the August 2017 [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645), here are the Top 100 F/F pairings with the most total works on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/).

Of the 200 names on this list, there are 42 women of colour and 35 women of ambiguous race, compared with 34 and 38 in [the 2016 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39875457). For comparison, the [overall top 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885) list includes 41 people of colour and 10 who are racially ambiguous.

Because of the way I produced this data, it is possible some F/F ships are missing, particularly those in fandoms dominated by other categories of ship. For more information, see the [project FAQs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901137). This project also includes an [All-Time Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885) and [This Year’s Top 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900936).

A text-only version of this data is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom Works Race  
1 0 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 9071 Whi/POC  
2 0 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 8535 White  
3 0 Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Carmilla (Web Series) 4729 White  
4 N Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 3793 White  
5 -1 Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam Homestuck 3583 Ambig  
6 -1 Korra/Asami Sato Avatar: Legend of Korra 3148 POC  
7 N Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Supergirl (TV 2015) 3018 Whi/POC  
8 4 Alphys/Undyne (Undertale) Undertale (Video Game) 2473 Ambig  
9 -1 Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw Person of Interest (TV) 2394 Whi/POC  
10 -3 Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 2359 White  
11 -5 Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce Glee 2218 Whi/POC  
12 5 Kara Danvers/Cat Grant Supergirl (TV 2015) 2106 White  
13 -3 Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli Agent Carter (TV) 1895 White  
14 -5 Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray Glee 1839 White  
15 -4 Allison Argent/Lydia Martin Teen Wolf (TV) 1700 White  
16 -3 Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell Pitch Perfect (Movies) 1630 White  
17 -1 Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus Orphan Black (TV) 1445 White  
18 78 Fareeha “Pharah” Amari/Angela “Mercy” Ziegler Overwatch (Video Game) 1387 Whi/POC  
19 -5 Myka Bering/Helena “H. G.” Wells Warehouse 13 1384 White  
20 -5 Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV) 1335 Whi/POC  
21 -1 Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long RWBY 1304 Whi/POC  
22 0 Maxine Caulfield/Chloe Price Life Is Strange (Video Game) 1201 White  
23 19 Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Wynonna Earp (TV) 1169 White  
24 N Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann Ghostbusters (2016) 1164 White  
25 7 Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee RWBY 1101 Whi/POC  
26 -8 Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 1100 Whi/POC  
27 N Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe Holby City 1091 White  
28 -9 Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli Rizzoli & Isles 1059 White  
29 23 Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 980 Ambig  
30 -9 Anna/Elsa (Frozen) Frozen (2013) 976 White  
31 -8 Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg Buffy the Vampire Slayer 934 White  
32 -6 Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell Game of Thrones (TV) 909 White  
33 -5 Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger Women’s Soccer RPF 870 White  
34 -9 Gwen/Morgana (Merlin) Merlin (TV) 863 Whi/POC  
35 4 Ruby/Sapphire Steven Universe (Cartoon) 856 Ambig  
36 -12 Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 845 White  
37 -10 Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs The Devil Wears Prada (2006) 843 White  
38 -8 Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni Mass Effect Trilogy 838 Ambig  
39 -10 Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket Homestuck 805 Ambig  
40 33 Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 804 Whi/POC  
41 -10 Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines Gravity Falls 796 White  
42 N Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler Hamilton – Miranda 791 POC  
43 -9 Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov Marvel Cinematic Universe 762 White  
44 -7 Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 761 Ambig  
45 -12 Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers Buffy the Vampire Slayer 760 White  
46 -10 Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance Arrow (TV 2012) 749 Whi/POC  
47 -6 Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka Haikyuu!! 748 POC  
48 15 Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 683 White  
49 -14 Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura Teen Wolf (TV) 681 Whi/POC  
50 3 Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 636 Ambig  
51 47 Anya/Raven Reyes The 100 (TV) 632 POC  
52 22 Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel Batman - All Media Types 628 White  
53 N Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers Supergirl (TV 2015) 624 White  
54 -6 Leliana/Female Warden Dragon Age: Origins 611 Whi/Amb  
55 -12 Female Hawke/Isabela Dragon Age II 601 Amb/POC  
56 30 Astra/Alex Danvers Supergirl (TV 2015) 598 White  
57 -19 Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde Homestuck 593 Ambig  
58 -12 Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes The 100 (TV) 590 Whi/POC  
59 -12 Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle Supernatural 584 White  
60 -20 Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan Women’s Soccer RPF 577 White  
61 27 Maya Hart/Riley Matthews Girl Meets World 567 White  
62 N Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge Riverdale (TV 2017) 533 Whi/POC  
63 -6 Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier Les Misérables - All Media Types 522 White  
64 2 Gabrielle/Xena Xena: Warrior Princess 518 White  
65 -15 Princess Bubblegum/Marceline Adventure Time 515 Ambig  
66 -21 Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence Carmilla (Web Series) 503 White  
67 -11 Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 498 POC  
68 N Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 483 White  
69 -3 Jennifer “JJ” Jareau/Emily Prentiss Criminal Minds 481 White  
70 -26 Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez Glee 479 Whi/POC  
71 -11 Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet Dragon Age: Inquisition 476 Amb/POC  
72 -4 Female Inquisitor/Sera Dragon Age: Inquisition 473 Whi/Amb  
73 -18 Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby Once Upon a Time (TV) 464 White  
74 -20 Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo Women’s Soccer RPF 463 White  
75= 10 Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui Fifth Harmony (Band) 460 POC  
75= N Tobin Heath/Christen Press Women’s Soccer RPF 460 Whi/POC  
77 -28 Kahlan Amnell/Cara Mason Legend of the Seeker 455 White  
78 -13 Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury Supernatural 453 White  
79 -20 Cora Hale/Lydia Martin Teen Wolf (TV) 452 White  
80 N Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi Love Live! School Idol Project 451 POC  
81 3 Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 449 Ambig  
82 N Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 445 Ambig  
83 N Kimberly Hart/Trini (Power Rangers 2017) Power Rangers (2017) 441 POC  
84 -33 Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez Glee 436 Whi/POC  
85 -24 Gail Peck/Holly Stewart Rookie Blue 430 White  
86 -28 Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket Homestuck 429 Ambig  
87 -23 Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes The 100 (TV) 421 Whi/POC  
88 -19 Arizona Robbins/Calliope “Callie” Torres Grey’s Anatomy 414 Whi/POC  
89 N Carol Aird/Therese Belivet Carol (2015) 404 White  
90 4 Costia/Lexa (The 100) The 100 (TV) 399 Whi/Amb  
91 -29 Bo/Lauren Lost Girl 397 White  
92 -20 Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra Doctor Who (2005) 390 Whi/Amb  
93 -12 Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 388 Whi/Amb  
94 -23 Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde Homestuck 385 Ambig  
95 N Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico Love Live! School Idol Project 383 POC  
96 -26 Sam Carter/Janet Fraiser Stargate SG-1 382 White  
97 -20 Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica 373 POC  
98 -23 Irene Adler/Molly Hooper Sherlock (TV) 363 White  
99 -8 Maxine Caulfield/Victoria Chase Life Is Strange (Video Game) 361 White  
100 N Alana Bloom/Margot Verger Hannibal (TV) 360 White


	4. FAQ

This is an FAQ post for the [AO3 Ship Stats 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885) and the accompanying [This Year’s Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900936) and [Femslash Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901077).

**I’ve found a mistake!**

I try my hardest to ensure the data on the chart is 100% accurate, but I’m not a perfect fact-checking machine. Please check the post in question for edits and read the rest of these FAQs, but if you can’t find a correction or an explanation, please drop me a message.

**What exactly is this measuring?  
**

This measures the number of publicly-accessible works posted in Relationship tag displayed on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/). The data was retrieved on 3 August 2017, and the comparison data for the This Year list was retrieved as part of [last year’s list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39874710).

Because of the way AO3 tags work, all sub-tags and synonymous tags are also counted automatically. The data gathering technique I use cannot access locked fics, so fandoms with a high proportion of locked fics (e.g. RPF) may be lower than expected.

**What do all of the columns on the chart mean?**

Rank - The ranking of this pairing out of all of the pairings on AO3, listed by number of works tagged with that pairing in the period specified (the last year or all time). 1 is the most frequently tagged pairing, 10 is the tenth most, etc.

Change - The change in rank since [last year’s top 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966566/chapters/39874710). Positive numbers mean the pairing has moved up the list, negative mean it has moved down. N indicates that this is a new pairing which was not in last year’s top 100.

Pairing - The pairing tag being considered. Because AO3 has a tag hierarchy, this includes all tags which the site considers synonymous to or sub-sets of the main tag.

Fandom - The fandom most frequently tagged in association with the pairing tag.

Works/Total - The number of fanworks (typically fanfics) tagged with that pairing, as of 3rd August 2017.

New Works - The number of new fanworks created in the time between 3 August 2017 and 3rd August 2016, calculated as the difference between the number of pairings in this dataset and the number in the 2016 dataset.

Type - The genders of the characters/people involved in the relationship. M indicates male, F female. Other is used for characters of ambiguous gender. Gen indicates that the tag is for a platonic or familial relationship, not a romantic one (indicated on AO3 by an & symbol).

Race - The races of the characters/people involved in the pairing. Whi indicates white, amb or ambig indicates ambiguous, POC indicates person/people of colour.

**How is the race category determined?**

The categories for race are defined as follows:

White - Any character/person described as white and/or portrayed on-screen by a white actor. (Please note that this includes ethnically Jewish characters/people, such as Erik Lehnsherr or Adam Lambert. This is due to the limitations of the White/POC categorisation system.)

POC - A character/person described as a person of colour (black, Asian, Latin@, mixed race, etc.) and/or portrayed on-screen by an actor of colour.

Ambiguous race - A character whose race is stated to be ambiguous, characters of species with non-human skin tones, video game characters whose race can be chosen or changed by the player, and/or characters whose race varies between adaptations of the work. Please note that real people cannot be racially ambiguous.

**What about background pairings?**

Because of the way AO3′s tagging system works, there is no way to differentiate between the main pairing in a work and minor, or background, pairings. Some of the pairings on these lists may be popular primarily as a secondary pairing in works about another couple.

I have not done any research into background pairings with this data set. However, in the [2013 version of this project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911123/chapters/39730371), I found that the background pairing effect was most common with F/M, and to a lesser extent F/F, ships.

**How was this data gathered?**

The raw data was collected from AO3 using a web-scraping program of my own design. All of the data collected is publicly available to any user of the site. In order to reduce the risk of errors in the collection, the data-gathering process was repeated three times, and the top 110 pairings were then checked again to verify rankings.

The data has been processed in order to remove duplicates, synonyms, non-specific tags and tags about original characters. Data on gender and race was copied from last year’s list or added by hand.

**What point are you trying to make?**

All of the information in the main post is intended to be factual and verifiable. However, the data is presented in order to the lack of fanfiction focussed on women, F/F pairings, and People of Colour. If you wish to learn more about my views on this topic, please read my essays [Why M/M? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976958)and [Misogyny?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911123/chapters/39731508) and my [analysis of race in the AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976571).


End file.
